1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is interlocking building blocks and/or containers.
2. Background
Building blocks with interlocking features are known from the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,721, 6,205,735, and 5,107,653. Such interlocking building blocks facilitate the assembly of and provide additional stability to walled structures. However, the versatility of such blocks is typically limited by the design of the interlocking features. Thus, for most interlocking blocks, unless additional types of blocks or other components are introduced, only straight walls may be built.
Containers are also designed to be interlocking and stackable, one upon another, in order to facilitate storage and transportation, create additional stability, and optimize the use of space. Examples of such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,336, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D349,046 and D447,944. Such containers are primarily useful for the aforementioned reasons, or alternatively as building block toys for children after serving their primary function. Outside of these applications, such containers have little practical use and therefore little value.